1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of lighting and illumination.
More particularly, this invention relates to a floodlight for illuminating an emergency scene.
In a further and more specific aspect, the invention concerns a focused floodlight having a reflector surface configured to emit progressively more light flux as the distance from the light line increases, resulting in generally uniform illumination over the entire emergency scene.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Emergency vehicles such as fire trucks are typically equipped with floodlights for illuminating an emergency scene. These floodlights are essentially the same as the types used for lighting sports stadiums, where the object is to emit light over a very large playing field, and to illuminate players located a long distance away from the lights themselves. Unfortunately, since the conditions of a typical emergency scene are very different from those of a typical sports stadium, the lighting produced by the conventional floodlights is not ideal for emergency purposes. For instance, the pattern of illumination produced by such floodlights has a spread of about 140xc2x0, which is simply too large for an emergency scene. Consequently, a significant amount of light simply shines into the sky, and is wasted. In addition, since most of the light is aimed a good distance away from the lamp itself, there is often insufficient lighting immediately alongside the emergency vehicle, where personnel keep their tools and prepare their gear. There exists a need, accordingly, for a new and improved floodlight which is customized for the conditions of a typical emergency scene, in order to provide generally uniform illumination over the relevant area.
Briefly, to achieve the desired objects of the instant invention in accordance with the preferred embodiments thereof, a floodlight is provided with a straight light line and an improved reflector configuration which emits progressively more light flux as the distance from the light increases, resulting in generally uniform illumination over an entire emergency scene comprising a structure approximately 30 feet high and an emergency vehicle located approximately 60 feet away from the structure. More specifically, the reflector is configured such that approximately half of the light is directed on to the portion of the emergency scene known as the xe2x80x9caction areaxe2x80x9d, defined as the conical section extending between the floodlight, the top of the structure, and the bottom of the structure. The other half of the light is directed to the portion known as the xe2x80x9cwork areaxe2x80x9d, defined as the rectangular section extending between the bottom of the structure and a line parallel to the bottom of the structure passing almost directly under the floodlight.
For purposes of description, the reflector may be roughly divided into four sections. A first, generally parabolic section is located beneath the light line and configured to reflect rays from the light line in a path about xc2x15xc2x0-10xc2x0 from horizontal to illuminate the action area of the emergency scene. A second section, also generally parabolic, is located behind the light line and configured to reflect rays of light from the light line in a direction less than 45xc2x0 from horizontal to illuminate a front portion of the work area near the bottom of the structure. A third, generally arcuate, section is located above the light line and configured to reflect rays from the light line toward the first section wherein the rays are again reflected in a generally horizontal direction to illuminate the action area. A fourth, generally straight, section located above and forward of the light line is configured to reflect rays from the light line in a generally downward direction to illuminate a rear portion of the work area extending from almost directly below the floodlight to almost the bottom of the structure. Each of the sections comprises a multitude of individually aimed reflecting elements, each of which has been designed, using complex computer-aided design techniques, to produce the desired uniform distribution of light.
The first section itself is divided into two portions, including a front portion wherein each of the individually aimed reflecting elements is generally arcuate and a rear portion wherein the individually aimed reflecting elements comprise an alternating series of generally arcuate and generally flat elements. The individually aimed reflecting elements of the second section comprise a series of connected curved and flat elements. The individually aimed reflecting elements of the third section also comprise a series of connected curved and flat elements. The individually aimed reflecting elements of the fourth section comprise a series of connected curved elements.